


Weight of Competition

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Netorare, Weight Gain, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young woman decides to find out why her boyfriend's been so focused on a single room, only to find that he's been into some weird fatty porn. And then one of the thin girls starts moving...
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 9





	Weight of Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Poll piece for Week 4.

"Honestly, why does he keep shutting himself away in this dinky old room? Doesn't he have to study or something? You'd think with such an important degree on the line... Oh, who am I kidding, he's always been like this."  
  
A young woman named Natasha, who had a slight tan and black hair that reached down to her ankles, stood within a rather dusty looking guest room. She knew that her boyfriend, a man by the name of Richard who was currently studying his Master's degree in Computer Science, always went up here every night. Almost like he wanted to avoid her or something. Normally, she'd brush that kind of behavior off... But since he had done so for so long, it was starting to get on her nerves. Something had to be up.  
  
"Okay. What would I do if I was a nerd in his 20s, trying to hide away from his hot girlfriend..." Natasha thought aloud to herself as she paced around in the room, taking mental note of everything in the room... Right up until she noticed a slight light on the computer screen in the corner of the room, indicating that it was currently in sleep mode. "Of course. Of course, he's gone up here to play video games. Why did I even bother to think it was something more complex than that."  
  
As she turned the screen on, she visibly recoiled at what was displayed. She could barely even comprehend that anybody would even dare look at something so horrible, so disgusting, so... so overly obese! "What the fuck have you been doing in here, Richard!?" She screamed out loud, trembling all over as she tried to rationalize what she was seeing.  
  
The unfortunate woman was exposed to the land of overly fat porn by way of the Japanese characters displayed on the screen. A set of three girls, struggling to stay on their feet and in their strained uniforms. All of them decorating what looked to be a title screen to the game 'Doki Doki Literature Club'. She didn't care what that game was, she only cared that her boyfriend was looking at fatty porn in his spare time! "God! That's just... No! Horrid, awful!"  
  
Natasha grimaced as she grabbed ahold of the screen, feeling more than a little bothered by all of this. Normally, she'd be peaceful and she'd be gentle... but, after being together with him for so long, and for being ignored for a good part of that relationship, she felt more than a little displeased with all of this. So, what if she was about to act irrationally? This entire situation was irrational anyway, it's not like she was doing anything completely wrong!  
  
She was just about to pull on the cables in the back, to unplug it and then toss it in the trash as punishment for what he had done until she noticed that the image on the screen flickered. She could see the fatties squirming as another girl started pushing her hands into the sides of their fat bellies, making them moan in delight. "What in the..." The spectating woman muttered as she backed away, now feeling a sense of fear creeping up her spine.  
  
Then, something even more disturbing happened. The girl that was playing with the three fatties turned towards the screen, to look directly at her. "Oh? Is that what I think it is?" The girl on screen, a coral brunette, smiled at the woman as she slowly stepped closer to the screen. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to know where Richard is, would you? Could you tell him that Monika's been missing him? I really need him to know."  
  
How did she know him? More importantly, why wasn't she fat like the rest of them? It felt so weird... "N-No, I haven't seen him. I-I could call him, if..." Natasha started, only to realize what she was doing. "Wait, no! I'm not going to call my boyfriend because his creepy fatty game has feelings for him! What's the big deal anyway, how are you able to speak?!" Immediately she launched into a tirade once more, while the girl on the screen continued to smile at her like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Aaaah. You're his girlfriend. No, that won't do. That won't do at all." Monika said as she reached outward, grabbing the sides of the computer as she pulled herself straight out, almost as if she wasn't a piece of data at all. As if she was a living being that was just contained within the program. "I can't have my dear Richard look at anybody except for me, that just can't do at all." She continued as she stepped towards the woman, a slight leer reflected in her eyes as she continued to smile serenely.  
  
The human woman was spooked to the core of her soul by all of this. How could a girl just climb out of the computer like that? It didn't make sense, it didn't make a lick of sense! And yet, as much as she wanted to back away, she suddenly found that her legs weren't listening to her. She was practically glued to the floor, forced to watch as the brunette approached with a smile on her face...  
  
"Hmm. Hmmmmm. Oh yes, I know exactly what to do with you. Something that'll surely keep him away from you. You don't like fatties, do you? Well, neither does he, so that's why I've been turning everyone else into fatties in the game. That way, he'll focus on me and me alone. And..." As the program-like girl explained her plans, she licked her lips just a little while reaching over to grab the woman's stomach. "I actually do like fatties, so I get the most out of this. I get my beloved Richard, and plenty of dough to tease all day long."  
  
Natasha could feel the sweat running down her back, only for a shock to run the exact same way down. "W-What are you..." She muttered, barely capable of realizing that she was about to go through a certain amount of changes. As if the girl was being extra cruel by showing her what was about to happen to her, while she had absolutely no way to prevent it.  
  
Monika merely smiled as she sunk her hand into the black-haired woman's stomach, as her eyes briefly flickered with binary code. "Let's just alter a little bit of this, aaaand..."  
  
As her words trailed off, the young woman could feel her body immediately shifting. Mass that wasn't there before quickly added onto her form, making her feel heavier by the second. Her entire body felt as if it was bloating with something, and fast. She wanted to try and grab the girl's arms, but as her own started to fill up with the strange substance that poured through her body, it made it especially difficult to even try something like that.  
  
The coral brunette smirked a little as she pulled her arms out of the growing gut, tapping at the air at an invisible interface as she watched the woman carefully. "You know, I tried this on my friends, but they never quite had the right effect. They always screamed and asked for me to stop, but they ended up crying out in delight by the time they were done growing. What about you, dear? How will you act?"  
  
Natasha felt sweat running down her face as she continued to grow, gasping as her shirt was practically torn to shreds by her expanding stomach and bosom. Her belly looked like it was the size of a couch already, which certainly weighed her down. Her pillow-sized tits weren't far behind either, making her look like an oversized blob. The rest of her body was following swift as her ass filled out nearly the same amount of space as her tits, while her limbs turned into tree-trunk sized sausages that she couldn't really do anything with...  
  
The growth was fast and furious, as she quickly felt an overwhelming hunger fill the space left behind by the growing belly. She wanted some food, anything that might just help satiate that void in her... But, she wasn't going to get any. The only stimulus she'd get would be the brunette's hands sliding across the surface of her naked chubby form, making the black-haired blob let out more than a few moans in turn...  
  
"Feels nice to be this huge, doesn't it? Feels so much nicer than being with that silly Richard, the guy who won't love you at this size, no?" Monika chimed as she sunk her head into that massive mound she called a belly, giggling as she continued to play around with the fatty's head the longer she kept herself pressed up against that wonderful dome. "Come on. You know you won't like being abandoned by him. Just accept me and devote yourself, and you'll be cared for. Just like all my other piggies."  
  
Natasha could feel the brunette's words running through her head, practically trampling all over her brain in an attempt to make her subservient. She tried her best to fight back against them, but every time she tried to think of something that would counteract them, she just felt the girl in front of her sinking her lips into her flesh. It disoriented her and made her feel even more heat rushing through her form, just making everything worse... "Iiiii..." She practically gasped out, feeling everything crashing down on her.  
  
"You what, Fatty? What is it, do you want more? I can give you as much as you'd ever need, you just need to say the word." The smaller tormentor giggled as she continued to play around with that massive body, even as it slowly started filling out the rest of the room. She wasn't about to stop that growth, not as long as she could use it to break the girlfriend's morals apart. Until she gave in to her temptations and abandoned her love for her boyfriend, she'd grow and grow...  
  
Thankfully, that wouldn't last much longer. She couldn't take it, not the thought of her boyfriend abandoning her, nor the thought of being spoiled by the much smaller girl. "Iiiiiiii! I want to be cared for!" The huge black-haired blob screamed as she made the entire room tremble in the process. The weight she had gained had an adverse effect on the world around her if her voice shaking the room was any indication.  
  
Just like that, as she admitted she wanted to abandon her boyfriend and be cared for by the strange program, she suddenly felt her entire mind losing grip on the existence of Richard. What was that name anyway? It couldn't be important. Monika was right there, digging into her belly as a good girl would. Natasha could feel her heart swelling and beating faster in the brunette's presence, making her drool just a little. As a piggy would.  
  
The brunette laughed as she pulled back, the growth of the woman stopping as a nice pig-shaped mark formed on the latter's belly. "What a good piggy, giving in so easily. Now, come on, we have somewhere to be. Can't have you lumbering around in this dirty old place when you could be inside the computer where you can be completely spoiled day in and day out." She chimed as she grabbed ahold of the massive girl's hand, pulling her towards the computer...  
  
Only for the big blob to be transported into the screen alongside her younger friend, leaving no trace behind. The two of them had never been in the room, and instead, there were now five girls on screen. All four of the fatties being loved so thoroughly by the brunette that was pinned between their pig-marked bellies.  
  
Monika grinned one last time as she stared towards the other side of the screen, sighing sweetly. "Come home soon, Richard. I want you to accept me as your one and only. Not any of these fat pigs, ehehe..." She giggled as she gave each of those bellies a kiss before the screen flickered and turned off.  
  
The young man would soon return to find his girlfriend missing, and Monika waiting for him, like always...


End file.
